Young Love
by MakeMeAMalfoy
Summary: Cassiopeia Malfoy, the younger of the Malfoy siblings, has a boyfriend. How will she break it to Lucius? Will he allow it? Shameless ProtectiveDad!Lucius fluff. Sidepairings: Lucissa, a hint of Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

Her hand was shaking, causing her to smudge her writing every time she took quill to parchment. For what must have been the hundredth time, she took the soiled piece of parchment and crumpled it up, tossing it into the fire with a frustrated huff. Distantly, she felt fingers stroking across the back of her free hand, heard a familiar voice murmuring, "are you sure you don't want me to do it, Cass?" She shook her head and simply sighed again, pressing her head back into the loveseat she shared with her companion a little harder than was necessary. He gripped her hand a little more firmly and brushed her hair from where it had fallen across her face in her anguish, tucking it securely behind her ear instead. His hand curled around her jaw and turned her to face him, where she met his grey eyes with her cerulean ones. "Really," he insisted, "I'll do it. She won't know the difference."

Cassie shook her head again and leaned into his tender touch. "She'll know, Julian," she said. "Even if I dictated it to you, she'd realize it's not my handwriting."

Another sigh, and she sat up straight, summoning another piece of parchment from her bag. Julian's arm wound around her shoulders and she settled against his side, but kept her focus on the letter. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't seem to get the words right even if she could write properly. In the back of her head, she could hear her father's voice so clearly she began to second guess whether it was a good idea to write the letter in the first place. _He's too old for you, you're too young to be dating anyway, you barely know him, you deserve so much better, if he hurts you I'll-_

Cassie snapped herself out of it before she heard any more. Newfound determination spurring her on, she bent her head and began to write, her sloping calligraphy coming out a little sloppier than usual due to the speed she found herself writing with. _He has to find out sometime_ , she thought. _If you keep it a secret any longer he'll only be more upset._

Since Julian had wooed her three months previous, she had tried to keep their relationship under wraps. As it was, when she'd told her mother (and begged her not to tell her father), she'd understated how serious they had become; as far as Narcissa knew, Cassie and Julian had only just met, and were in the beginning stages of romance. Cassie knew she had been only digging her own grave when she downplayed their relationship, but how could she confess how quickly they'd progressed to her mother, when she hadn't even revealed the pairing to her father?

She finished the letter fairly quickly and set her quill aside, eyes moving quickly across the parchment as she read and reread it. After a moment or two, she offered it to Julian for his approval. He continued to stroke her skin soothingly even as he read, then nodded, a smile curling his lips.

"It's perfect, love," he said, and briefly pressed his lips to her temple. "Simple, and to the point. Are you going to send it tonight?"

Cassie took the letter back and read it again, her hands beginning to shake once more as anxiety crept up her spine. What if they rejected him? What if they forbade her to see him? What if they-

"Cassie?"

Julian's voice cut through the one in her own mind and she looked up at him, offering him a weak smile.

"Sorry," she muttered, and nodded. "Yes. I'll send it now." He squeezed her hand once more as she stood, but she tugged him to his feet with her. "Come with me. And then let's go to bed." They left for the Owlery together, Cassie pressed against his side, nerves coursing through her like electricity.


	2. Chapter 2

The rhythm of his fingers running through his wife's hair and the sound of her steady breaths had almost lulled Lucius to sleep by the time he set his book down. She had been lingering in half-asleep, half-awake purgatory for nearly half an hour, he could tell, and he loved to spend this quiet time with her; no obligations, no responsibilities, nothing to bother them. Therefore, when an owl's tap at the window closest to their bed disrupted the silence, Lucius was a little less than pleased. He felt Narcissa jump under his hand, but shushed her gently and massaged her scalp, guiding her back into bliss. "Just an owl, dear," he muttered, reaching for his wand at the bedside table and waving it toward the window to let it in. "I'll take care of it."

Narcissa made a soft sound of contentment as she relaxed against him, her eyes fluttering shut again. Lucius didn't look up from her face until the owl had swooped in and settled onto his bedside table, sticking its leg out rather unceremoniously to offer him the letter attached to it. Grudgingly, he removed his hand from his wife's hair - eliciting a soft, indignant whine from her - to untie the letter and open it.

* * *

 _Mum,_

 _I think it's time to tell Daddy about Julian. I'm sure you can break the news to him better than I could. Maybe he can come over after Christmas? Please let me know._

 _Cassiopeia_

* * *

The letter was short, but Lucius was sure he had read it wrong the first time. He read it again, quickly, and then again. _Who's Julian?_ This thought raced through his mind as his eyes continued to rove over the parchment. By this point, Narcissa had raised her head from his lap and leant against him, reading over his shoulder, and he felt her tense beside him. It was only then that he set the letter down and turned to look at her, blurting, "Who is _Julian?"_

All remnants of sleep had left Narcissa's eyes; in fact, she looked more alert than ever as she searched his face for his reaction. A few moments of silence passed between them, then she laid her hands on his shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze before sliding up to cup his face on either side. "Lucius," she began slowly. "You can't be angry with her, she-"

"Who is Julian, Narcissa?" he interrupted, raising his eyebrows at her. Logically, he knew who Julian must be: there was no one else Cassie would mention in that way, no one else she would have kept from him. The word _boyfriend_ cut through all others, and Lucius' heart began to hammer so quickly all he could hear was the blood rushing in his ears. No, she was far too young. And since when was she even _interested_ in boys?! Where had his little girl gone, the one that clung to his robes as he walked around the Manor, the one who rode on his shoulders and pulled his hair, who knew exactly how to work him to get what she wanted? How could she have grown up so fast? More importantly, how could he not have _noticed?_

They'd known since she was born that they would have to keep a close eye on her when it came to dating; the spitting image of her mother, there was no doubt that boys would be all over her. But did it have to start so soon? On that note, was it really sudden? Or was it just too sudden for Lucius to handle?

"...afraid of your reaction, darling, you know she would never hide anything from you." Suddenly Lucius realized he hadn't heard anything Narcissa had said up until that point and he blinked himself back into reality, trying to quell the mixture of panic, anger, and despair that was bubbling inside him. He met Narcissa's eyes again (as sometime in the last minute or so he had unknowingly closed his own) and focused on his breathing. "Lucius?" Her fingers began to slide through his hair just as he had been doing to her in an obvious attempt to calm him.

Lucius was quiet for several moments, and when he spoke he wasn't sure how his voice would sound. "You didn't tell me." It was much quieter than he had expected, sounded much more hurt than he had hoped it would. He cursed himself inwardly as her face fell just slightly, and leaned into her touch as her grip on his face tightened.

"I'm sorry, Luc," she said quietly. "She asked me not to. She didn't want to worry you if it turned out to be nothing, and she was afraid of what you would say." Her lips brushed against his, then across his cheek.

"Who is he?" Lucius' eyes slid shut again and he laid his hands on her waist to ground himself. "How long has it been? What do you know about him?" His voice was becoming more and more firm with every word he spoke as he pushed away his fear of losing his daughter and instead let his protective instincts take over.

She kissed him again and nuzzled him tenderly, laying her head on his shoulder. He relaxed just slightly, letting out a slow breath, and pressed his nose into the crook of her neck. Her scent overwhelmed him and calmed his nerves even more, and he found himself hovering dangerously close to sleep again already.

 _No._ He forced his eyes open again and pulled back to look at her. _Stay alert. Investigate. Now is not the time for rest._

When he raised his head again he heard Narcissa sigh, and her fingers rubbing against the back of his neck and base of his skull, trying to coax him back to her, became very persuasive. Very persuasive, indeed. "Relax, my love," she murmured against his ear. "Everything's all right. We raised her well, and she likes him. Trust her judgement." He opened his mouth to respond, to protest, but she continued before he could. "Please, darling. Let's just sleep now, and talk about it in the morning. We can owl her back once we've talked about it."

"Narcissa, I…" Lucius began, but he stopped, realizing that no good would come of talking about it that night as opposed to in the morning. They were both overtired, and he needed some time to cool down. His last intention was to fight with Narcissa (it rarely happened, and to cause it because he was drowsy and upset about the prospect of losing his daughter so soon seemed ridiculous), so he nodded and slid down the bed to rest against the pillows. "All right, Cissa," he sighed. Waving his wand, he shut the open window and extinguished the sconces around the room, then pulled her close again. "I love you very much."

Narcissa burrowed against his side and laid her head on his shoulder, and Lucius could feel every ounce of tension melting out of his body until all that was left was the worry that his little girl wasn't so little anymore. "I love you, Luc," she murmured. "Everything's all right. Trust me."

"I trust you," he whispered. "Sleep now, darling." His fingers resumed their soothing path through her hair and hers stroked circles across his chest, and it was only a matter of time before Narcissa's breathing evened out and she fell silent. Lucius, however, stayed awake for quite a while, staring at the ceiling and remembering how Cassie used to fall asleep on his chest the same way her mother was at that very second.


	3. Chapter 3

Julian had spent the rest of that evening soothing Cassie, murmuring about how everything would be okay, and how no matter what her parents said, they would still have each other. As such, she had awoken in a much better mood than the one she'd fallen asleep in. She knew that her father wouldn't intentionally do anything to hurt her, and thought that once they met, Julian and Lucius would get along very well. And considering the way he and her mother had warmed up to Draco's fiancée when they'd found out about their engagement, now that she'd begun to think straight, she knew that they would never forbid her from seeing him. As long as she was happy, she was sure they would accept it. Whether that would happen without a bit of conflict on the way, however, she wasn't completely sure.

Once Julian had snuck back to the boys' dormitory and they had both gotten dressed, they walked down to the Great Hall hand in hand, and got there just in time for the barrage of mail to rain down from the heavens. Cassie watched as the owls flew in, both eager and nervous to see the Malfoy family owl. As soon as she caught sight of it, she clutched more tightly at Julian's hand with one of her own and reached out for the owl with the other. She felt like she couldn't breathe, and her hands shook desperately as she unfolded the parchment. When she set eyes on it, she immediately recognized her father's handwriting rather than her mother's. _So she told him._ She took a deep breath before beginning to read.

* * *

 _Cassiopeia,_

 _Your mother and I look forward to seeing you at Christmas. We would be glad to meet Julian then, as well. Make sure he treats you right._

 _All our love,_

 _Mum and Dad_

* * *

Relief washed over her like a tidal wave, and she handed the letter to Julian. She threaded their fingers together and sipped her pumpkin juice as she watched him, smiling brightly as the stress left his features, and then returned rather quickly as he read the last line, she guessed. After a moment of silence, she muttered, "they want to meet you."

"They want to meet me," Julian echoed.

"That's a good first step." Cassie brushed her lips along the line of his jaw. When he didn't respond immediately, she turned his face and brought their mouths together properly, stroking through the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. "They'll love you, Jules. Just be yourself, and 'make sure you treat me right'." She grinned, and the hand at the back of his neck began to pull gently through his hair. "So, be yourself."

Julian sighed quietly, raising their conjoined hands and kissing the back of hers. "You know I do my best, darling," he said. "But your dad… I mean, you've said it yourself, he treats your mum like royalty. How in Merlin's name can I live up to that standard?"

A soft blush colored Cassie's cheeks as he kissed her hand, and she turned to take a bite of her grapefruit. "Like I said," she said casually, though she still smiled brightly. "Just be your wonderful, chivalrous, gentlemanly self."


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of December flew by in a flurry of weekends in Hogsmeade, hot mugs of Butterbeer by the fire, and languid kisses with snow gently falling in a halo around their heads. It was all very romantic, like something out of one of the novels she snuck from her mother's bookcase, and the Christmas holidays came far too quickly for her liking. Yes, Cassie was ecstatic to go home and see her family, but the thought of being away from Julian for more than a few hours was excruciating. They spent the entirety of their trip on the Hogwarts Express in each other's arms in a private compartment, and shared one last, parting kiss when the train stopped at King's Cross Station. Cassie knew her parents would be there to pick her up, so she had instructed Julian to exit before her and avoid them, to try and leave the interrogation to the appropriate time and place. She wound her arms tightly around his neck and he lifted her off the ground as they kissed for the final time. A giggle escaped her as his fingers skirted across her side when he put her down, and she leaned up to peck his lips once more. "Okay, now go," she laughed, pushing him toward the door. "Before they come onto the train looking for me. Promise to write as soon as you get home?"

Julian grinned back at her and gathered his things, then slid his fingers into her hair and pressed his lips to her forehead. He held her there for a long moment, breathing in her scent, before he pulled back. "I promise, love," he said. "I'll write as soon as I get home. I'll see you soon, all right?"

Cassie nodded and squeezed his hand. "I'll see you soon." She opened her mouth, 'I love you' forming on her lips, but then thought better of it and stopped herself. They hadn't exchanged those words yet, and she didn't want to say it too soon and scare him off.

Just before he left, Julian bowed and kissed her knuckles, the picture of Pureblood propriety. Cassie laughed again, and he did as well, and then he was gone. As soon as he had left, Cassie sat back down and slumped slightly, feeling more alone than she had in months. Already she couldn't wait to see him after Christmas, and couldn't wait to get his owl when they got home. She took a few minutes to let Julian get his luggage and get out of sight before she fastened her traveling cloak around her neck and exited the train. As always, her luggage was waiting for her on the platform, and she grabbed her trunk as she set off in search of her family.

They weren't hard to spot; Lucius' platinum blond hair would have stood out among the crowd even if he wasn't about a head taller than everyone else, and they seemed to radiate confidence and power from where they stood amidst the other, lesser families. It was nearly impossible for Cassie to keep herself from running into her father's arms at the first sight of him, but she managed. It wasn't often that she found it difficult to maintain the image of propriety she had been taught since birth; the only time she struggled with it was when she was surrounded by the people she loved, and not supposed to show them as much affection as she wanted to. However, she made her way to them as quickly as possible.

"Daddy! Mum!" she chirped as she came upon them and set her bags down. She grinned, and her parents returned the smile as they both hugged her in turn.

Lucius cupped her jaw and kissed her forehead as he pulled away (and Cassie remembered how Julian had done the same thing before he left), then began to look around over her head. "Where is he?" he asked, his voice a little harder than she would have liked. The smile melted off of Cassie's face and she stepped back just slightly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I told him to go ahead without me," she replied. "I'd wager it's better for you to meet him in the privacy of our own home and for as long as you'd like rather than in the middle of King's Cross Station with only a few minutes. Wouldn't you agree?" She raised an eyebrow at him and tilted her head just slightly, looking so like Narcissa in that moment that it was almost scary.

Lucius and Narcissa shared a look, and then Lucius nodded. "Yes, darling, I suppose you're right," he said. He ceased looking around and finally put all his attention on her, and her smile returned. "Let's go home, then." He stooped and took her trunk for her, and they headed off toward the Floo fireplaces.

Upon arrival at Malfoy Manor, Cassie threw herself at her father and he picked her up, hugging her tightly to him. "Oh, Daddy, I missed you," she murmured as she buried her face in his chest.

She could feel his laugh rumbling beneath her cheek as he kissed her head. "I missed you too, my love," he said. "We both did." He let her down after a moment and she turned to Narcissa, hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek.

"I missed you, Mum."

"We missed you very much, Cassie," Narcissa said, brushed her thumb gently over her cheek. "How've you been? How was your term? Exams go all right?"

Cassie had opened her mouth to respond when an all-too-familiar voice sounded from behind her. "What's this I hear about a boyfriend?"

A groan escaped Cassie as she turned to face her brother standing in the doorway, but she went over to hug him as well. She began to make a smart retort, but her sister-in-law interrupted her as she slid into view beside Draco. "Come on, Draco, give her a minute at least," she scolded, though her tone held laughter in it. She hugged Cassie as well, smiling.

"Thank you, Hermione," Cassie said, and squeezed her hands. Then she looked pointedly between Lucius and Draco. "I'd like to get settled in before we begin the interrogation, if that's all right with you two? Can someone have the elf prepare some hot chocolate? I'm going to go freshen up, and I'll meet you all in the family room." Without another word, she turned on her heel and ascended the stairs to her bedroom.

She was pleased to find, when she stepped into her room, that Julian's owl was already waiting patiently outside her window, a letter attached to its leg. Rushing to the window, she opened it and retrieved the letter, then opened it eagerly and read.

* * *

 _Cassie-_

 _Missing you terribly already. I think I saw your parents as I was leaving with mine. Your dad was looking for us, I think, but didn't realize who I am when we passed. I can't wait to see you again. How does the day after Christmas sound?_

 _Write back soon._

 _Julian_

* * *

Warmth flooded through Cassie's body as she read the letter, and she immediately picked up a piece of parchment and quill to respond.

* * *

 _Julian,_

 _I started missing you as soon as you left the compartment on the train. I'm sure my dad was looking for you. I had to tell him I asked you to go ahead so he wouldn't know who you were. I don't think he was very pleased with that, but he'll get over it. He'll meet you soon enough. The day after Christmas sounds lovely. I'll speak with Mum and Daddy and make sure we don't already have plans, and let you know soon._

 _I can't wait to see you._

 _Cassie_

* * *

She sent the letter before his owl had a chance to leave, and then sighed happily as she watched it go. Stripping as she went, she headed to her en suite and hopped in the shower, washing the feeling of travel from herself and relishing in the hot water against her skin. Not particularly eager to go out and discuss her romantic exploits with her father and brother, she stayed under the sweet spray for a while longer than usual, and didn't get out until her skin had turned red and her fingertips had begun to prune. She took her time dressing again and making her way downstairs, then joined the rest of the family in the family room.

As soon as she walked in, all conversation halted, and Cassie was sure they had been talking about her and Julian. She narrowed her eyes just slightly but took her seat in her favorite armchair and picked up the cup of steaming cocoa on the table beside it. Simply holding the cup and sitting so near the fire warmed her immediately, as after she had stepped out of the shower she had been quite chilly, and she drew her knees to her chest for maximum coziness before she looked up at her family expectantly and said, "all right. We have to get this all out of the way sooner or later."

Lucius was lounging across from her, one arm around Narcissa and the other holding a cup of eggnog, and smiled when she got settled. "We didn't mean to overwhelm you as soon as you got home," he said gently. "It's just… difficult. We just want to protect you, Cassie."

Cassie sighed, rolling her eyes, and sipped her drink. "I don't need protecting, Daddy, and certainly not from Julian," she said. "He's wonderful. I'm sure you'll love him as soon as you meet him. You're quite alike, actually. And before you ask," - Lucius had opened his mouth again, and Cassie was sure what he was going to say before he said it - "he treats me very, very well."

"He'd better," Draco muttered. "We'll be keeping a close watch on him, you know. What year is he? Did I know him when I was there?"

Shrugging, Cassie replied, "you may have known him." She said nothing more, hoping he would drop it. She could tell Draco was wracking his brain for any Slytherins named Julian. In the meantime, Lucius spoke up again.

"How did this all start?" he asked. "Did he… make the first move? Or…?"

Cassie shifted her attention to Lucius and then looked down, embarrassed. "Yes, he did," she said. "In September. Said he'd been interested for a while, but hadn't said anything until now. He asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him on the first weekend after classes started."

Narcissa smiled, patting her husband's hand. "Sounds familiar, doesn't it, darling?"

"Yes, I know, love," Lucius murmured, and kissed her temple before turning his attention back to Cassie. "So this has been going on for several months."

Cassie tensed slightly as she realized that wasn't what she'd told Narcissa originally, but didn't let this realization show in her expression or her body language. Instead, she took another drink of her hot chocolate and diverted her attention to the fire. "Yes, it has," she said. "That's why I thought I should tell you." She could feel the blush creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks, but ignored it and kept her gaze firmly on the fire.

"Ah."

Cassie could feel all of their eyes on her, but didn't say anything else. They sat in silence for what felt like eternity, until Hermione broke the silence.

"Well, what's he like? Tell us about him."

A soft smile slid onto Cassie's face and she looked up at Hermione, thanking her silently with her eyes. "He's kind," she began, "and intelligent. Incredibly charming. He… spoils me, quite a bit, actually." Her cheeks turned even redder as she spoke, but she continued on. "He likes music. Plays piano, like you, Daddy." She nodded to Lucius. "He's very good. Uh, other than that…" She shrugged. "You really just have to meet him to know him."

She looked over to watch as Lucius nodded to himself and took a long drink of his eggnog. He was quiet for a long moment, and then nodded again. "Well, I suppose we'll have to wait until we meet him, then. When will that be, exactly?"

"He mentioned the day after Christmas. Is that all right? We're not doing anything that day, are we?"

Narcissa shook her head, raising her own cup of cocoa to her lips. "No, we don't have any plans for that day."

"The day after Christmas it is, then," Lucius said. "We'll leave you alone now, Princess. For now."

Cassie relaxed immediately and sipped her drink once more, relaxing back into her chair. "Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Christmas at Malfoy Manor was a family affair, as usual; Draco and Hermione stayed the night on Christmas Eve, and on Christmas Day they were joined by Lucius' parents and Lucius' sister and her family, and even Andromeda and Teddy stopped by. The day was spent exchanging gifts, eating an abundance of food, talking and laughing, and singing carols. By the time the day came to a close, Cassie was too exhausted and too giddy to be worried about the next day - all she could think about was the fact that she would see Julian. She fell asleep cuddling her body pillow and wearing his Quidditch sweater (which she'd conveniently plucked from his room before they left Hogwarts), surrounded by the scent of his cologne and shampoo.

The next morning, however, as reality set in and she realized that _today's the day, they're meeting him today_ , the nerves came in droves. He was to arrive at 5:00, she knew, but she also knew that Lucius would want to speak with him alone, so she planned to be ready by 5:30 at the earliest. The day seemed to drag on and on, weighed down by the knowledge that it all came down to that night.

* * *

Lucius had settled himself in his study at approximately 4:45, awaiting Julian's arrival. He held a glass of scotch, a matching empty one on the other side of the desk, and lounged back into his chair. He was not nervous to meet this boy; on the contrary, actually. He was intrigued to see what was so special about him that Cassie was so taken with him. He could tell when she was talking about him just how infatuated she was, so there had to be _something_ about him. And if he was being honest with himself, he was also excited to scare him a little. As any father would be, Lucius was concerned that... well, to be blunt, that Julian was only interested in Cassie for her looks, or her wealth and status. Of course, Lucius knew his daughter's worth, and intended to make sure this boy did, as well.

So lost was he in his own thoughts that the time before the boy's expected arrival passed quickly, and he was interrupted by three short knocks on his office door. Lucius looked up and checked the clock. 4:56. _He's early. Good man._ He waited just a moment more, then called, "enter."

The heavy door swung open slowly, and there in the doorway he stood. The boy who had captured his daughter's heart. Lucius stood fro his seat and made his way around the desk, a hand outstretched as he took in this newcomer's appearance: perfectly pressed black velvet dress robes, wavy blond hair tied back neatly (he could hear Narcissa's voice in his head - _sounds familiar, doesn't it, darling?_ ), shoes and silver cuff links shined well, and kind, grey eyes. Yes, Lucius supposed, they were very alike. He seemed like he knew his own worth, as any man worthy of Cassie should. When he shook Lucius' hand, his grip was firm, assured.

"You must be Julian," Lucius said smoothly, gesturing for him to have a seat as he sunk back into the leather wingback chair behind his desk.

"Yes, sir," Julian said, as he sat across from him. "Julian Macavoy. It's a pleasure to finally meet you; Cassie's told me all about you and Mrs. Malfoy."

Lucius sipped his scotch, and nodded toward the glass sitting in front of Julian. "Would you like a drink?"

Glancing between Lucius and the glass, Julian slowly shook his head. "No, thank you, sir," he said, polite as ever. "I'm all right."

 _Hm. Interesting._ Lucius shrugged and set his own glass down. "Suit yourself, I suppose." There was silence between them for several moments, and then Lucius spoke again. "So, Mr. Macavoy. Tell me about yourself."

Julian couldn't keep himself from fidgeting just slightly in his seat - _Good_ , thought Lucius, _he's nervous. That means he feels he's got something to lose._ \- but he nodded. "I'm in Slytherin. Pureblood. My father works at the Ministry, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. I'm in my seventh year at Hogwarts, I play Quid-"

"Seventh year?" Lucius interrupted, a little late due to the amount of time it had taken him to comprehend what he had said. "So you're, what? Seventeen?"

Julian looked a little startled at being interrupted, but said nothing about it and didn't sound indignant at the intrusion when he spoke again. In fact, his voice was quieter than it had been previously, as if he knew that Lucius would not approve of what he was about to say. "Just turned eighteen, sir," he said, and looked away from Lucius' face for the first time to level his gaze with the glass of scotch in his hand.

"Ah," said Lucius, swirling the amber liquid in its glass. His voice hardened slightly. "You do realize that Cassie's only just turned fifteen, in August."

"Yes, sir."

"And you don't see any problem with that?"

There was another moment of silence as Julian seemed to flounder, trying to figure out what to say to appease Lucius. Yes, Lucius would later admit, he may have been a little too harsh on the boy, but he wasn't thinking about that at the present time. The only thing on his mind was Cassie's well-being. Julian cleared his throat awkwardly before he responded. "I believe that Cassie is mature for her age," he said slowly. "And I appreciate that quality. She's more mature than some of the girls in my year, actually."

Lucius leaned forward in his chair and set the scotch glass down, subsequently forcing Julian to meet his eyes once more. "Regardless of her maturity, why are you interested in someone so much younger than you? What are your intentions with my daughter, Mr. Macavoy?"

Again, Julian seemed lost for words. "I…" he began, and looked like he immediately regretted speaking so soon, before he had planned out his reply beforehand. "I think that she's smart, and kind, and-and beautiful-"

"So you're interested in her for her looks?" Lucius cut in, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Julian said, shaking his head. "I-I mean, not _just_ for her looks. Yes, Mr. Malfoy, she's beautiful, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life, but I swear I'm not only interested in her because of that. I'm not taking advantage of her, I swear to you."

Lucius surveyed him for several moments, quiet. After what felt like an eternity, he laced his fingers together and laid them on the desk. "You said she's the most beautiful girl you've seen," he said. "I agree. But, Mr. Macavoy, she is exactly that: a girl. She is vulnerable. Quick to trust. If we're being honest, I'm a little wary to have her dating _anybody_ , let alone someone nearly three years her elder."

He watched as Julian's eyes began to widen as he spoke, and the boy sat forward in his seat as well. "Mr. Malfoy, please," he said, and his voice took on a hint of desperation. "Believe me. I know it's only been three months, but I have nothing but good intentions with Cassie. She's made me a better man. Yes, we're almost three years apart, but, if we're being honest, sir, I don't agree that she's vulnerable."

Lucius' eyes glinted slightly as he echoed his previous words, but he stayed quiet as Julian continued.

"She is headstrong, and independent. She obviously values herself as highly as you and I do, and won't let anyone take advantage of her. Not only that, but she's fierce. She knows how to take care of herself, no matter how hard I try to do it for her. I don't believe that she's vulnerable, nor too quick to trust. I'm sorry, I don't mean to dispute you, Mr. Malfoy, but I… I can't lose her. She is too precious to me."

Again, Lucius fell silent. Part of him wanted to unnerve Julian with the sudden quiet, but he was also carefully considering what he'd said. He searched Julian's eyes, and took a drink from his glass, and didn't speak again until he had set it down and threaded his fingers back together. "You obviously care for her very much, Mr. Macavoy," he said, and Julian nodded. "I appreciate that. I'm sure you'll agree that Cassie deserves only the best. What makes you think that you are worthy of her? What can you offer her?"

This time, Julian spoke immediately, and seemed more sure of himself than ever. "I will give her as much affection as she could ever want, or even more. I will take care of her. I will provide for her. My family has built something of an empire, and I can assure you that she will want for nothing. I will protect her, from anything and everything that may trouble her. I would give her the world, if I could." Here, he hesitated for a moment. Then, "I love her."

Lucius would have laughed, if he hadn't remembered feeling exactly the same way about Narcissa immediately after beginning their relationship. He'd known Narcissa was the only one for him after their first date, and as he looked into Julian's eyes, he recognized the same sureness, the same amount of love in them, filled to bursting. "Have you told her that, yet?"

Julian shook his head, dropping his gaze to the desk. "No, sir, not yet. I was planning to tonight," he murmured.

"Hm." Looking up to the ceiling, as if he could see Cassie through it, he thought for a moment. "And how do you think she'll respond?"

They met eyes once more, and for a second Julian looked confused. "I… I'm hoping she'll say it back, sir. I think she will."

"And do you think she will because she loves you, or because she wants to please you?"

"I think she loves me."

Lucius nodded again, then took another long drink from his scotch, draining the glass. As he set it down, it refilled itself automatically. "Well," he continued. "You're a seventh year. You'll be leaving school this year, and what then? Do you intend to continue seeing Cassie once you leave? Or will you move on to… bigger and better exploits?"

"I intend to stay with her, sir," Julian said quickly. "I understand that long-distance relationships can be difficult, but… I think we can do it. We've been writing since we parted ways for the Christmas holidays, I'm not sure if she told you. I have no doubt that we'll be writing every day once I leave school."

No, Lucius certainly hadn't known that they'd been writing every day, and the realization gave him a slightly different perspective on their relationship. "She did not tell me that," he said. "But… I'm glad to hear it. She's obviously smitten with you, Mr. Macavoy. The way she talks about you... " He paused and shook his head, seemingly in disbelief. "Well, if we're being honest, it reminds me of my wife and I, at your age." Lucius gazed hard at Julian, trying to decipher him. The boy stayed silent and held Lucius' gaze. Eventually, he said, "I will not have my daughter hurt."

"I would die before I hurt her, Mr. Malfoy."

Taking another drink, Lucius nodded. He reached over and gently caressed the snakehead attached to the end of his wand, held securely in his cane. There was a slight edge in his tone as he spoke again. "I'm sure you're aware of my past, Mr. Macavoy." He had to be; despite the second war having ended over four years prior, there was still a certain stigma that hovered around the Malfoy name. Just because it was over, and none of their family had served any more time in Azkaban, didn't mean that the memories of what had happened had disappeared.

Julian's eyes followed Lucius' hand to his wand, and he gulped nervously. "Yes, sir. I am," he said quietly.

"Then you know what I am capable of."

"Yes, sir."

"Keep that in mind as you continue your relationship with my daughter. If I come to find out that anything unsavory has gone on between you two, I will not hesitate to make it right." Lucius raised his eyebrows at Julian and returned both hands to the desk, resting the tips of his fingers together atop it. The threat in his words was obvious, and the tension that settled upon the room was palpable.

It seemed that Julian was at a loss for words, because he opened and closed his mouth several times before he was able to speak again, and uttered another, quiet, "yes, sir."

Lucius smiled then, and stood. Julian was quick to mirror the action. They shook hands over the desk, and then Lucius began to lead him toward the door, laying a hand on his upper back as they walked. "I'm sure she'll be waiting. It was very nice speaking with you, Mr. Macavoy." They ventured into the hallway together and stopped at the bottom of the stairs, in the entrance hall.

"You as well, Mr. Malfoy," Julian said. "I promise you, I will treat her as well as-"

His words died in his throat as Cassie's voice carried down the stairs. "Julian!" She hurried down them, all thoughts of propriety tossed to the wind, and threw her arms around Julian's neck when she reached them. Lucius smiled at the sight, the knot in the pit of his stomach loosening slightly as he watched them interact. Julian's arms wound around Cassie's waist and he held her close, and Lucius could tell that had he not been standing directly beside them, he would have kissed her.

When Cassie pulled back, she cupped Julian's face and looked between him and her father, trying to see if she could tell what happened between them. Neither showed any sign of their previous conversation, however, and she gave up, pressing her lips to Julian's cheek instead. "I'm so glad to see you," she murmured.

"And I you, darling," Julian said quietly, stroking through her hair briefly. "You look beautiful."

Cassie smiled bashfully and ducked her head to hide her blush. "Thank you," she said. She looked between them once more, then turned to Lucius and kissed his cheek. "We'll be going now, Daddy. I'll be back later."

"Before ten," Lucius reminded her.

"Yes, before ten," Cassie echoed, and couldn't keep from rolling her eyes.

Lucius smiled and kissed the top of her head. "All right, my love. Have fun."

"We will!" They were already heading for the door, Cassie tugging Julian rather impatiently, and Lucius stifled a chuckle at the sight. Before he had a chance to say anything else, they had gone, and Lucius went off to locate his wife.

He found her in their room, watching Cassie and Julian out the window as they walked, hand in hand, toward the wrought iron gates. She looked up with a smile when he entered, and reached out to him. Lucius stepped into her arms and kissed her tenderly.

"How did it go?" she asked, and leaned her head on his chest.

"As well as could be expected," he replied, shrugging slightly. "He seems to really care for her, but I'm still... concerned."

"Trust her judgement, Luc," Narcissa said gently. She laced their fingers together and held his hand tightly. "It'll all be okay."

* * *

The tingle of magic that passed through the house about four hours later signaled that someone had entered the wards, and Lucius and Narcissa hurried across their bedroom to watch out the window as Cassie and Julian walked back through the gates and toward the Manor. It had begun to snow again, slightly obscuring their view of the couple, but they could still see how Cassie leaned heavily against Julian's side, each with an arm wound tightly around the other's back, how she looked up at him with absolute adoration. That protective urge within Lucius reared its head, but he squashed it down.

They approached the house rather quickly, and paused before the front doors. Lucius' teeth clenched just slightly as they turned to face one another and Julian's hands came to rest on Cassie's waist, just above her hips. He must have tensed bodily and alerted Narcissa of his stress over the situation, as she began to trace circles across his chest, which always soothed him. He forced himself to take a deep breath, but didn't dare tear his gaze from the couple on the lawn. He could tell they were talking, but couldn't distinguish what was being said. Cassie's arms had wound around Julian's neck and she was playing idly in his hair.

It was all too much for Lucius to bear, but he still couldn't look away. The need to protect his baby girl was growing stronger by the second, as was Narcissa's determination to calm him. By this time, she had begun to stroke through his hair and had tugged him into a nearby armchair. They still had a direct view of Julian and Cassie, and the feeling of Narcissa's gentle ministrations was relaxing him immensely.

All her efforts were for naught when they kissed. Lucius went stock still as Julian pulled Cassie far too close for comfort and held her in place with his hand in her hair. Cassie's fingers stilled in his hair and slid down his arms and around his back, pulling him closer. It seemed like an eternity before they parted, and by that time, Lucius was breathing heavily and trembling slightly. Narcissa had switched from playing with his hair to rubbing his shoulders and neck, fingers moving deftly to work out the knots quickly forming in his muscles, but it still wasn't enough. Panic had begun to surge up inside of him, and it was only when Cassie entered the house and Julian retreated back toward the gates that Lucius snapped out of it, launching himself from his chair and beginning to pace.

Narcissa sighed, following after him and taking him by the arm. "Lucius, please," she said. She caught his face and brought their lips together, caressing his jaw affectionately. "Calm down, my love. Everything's all right."

"He had his hands all over her," Lucius snarled. "How dare he? They've only just met, but he was-"

"He was doing the same things you did to me at their age," Narcissa interrupted, her voice still lilting gently, but having taken on a little bit of edge. "You can't fault them for following in our footsteps, Lucius. If anything, it should show you how much they care for one another. You said yourself, he told you he loves her. And he believes she loves him."

Lucius began to speak again, but she cut him off before he could.

"She is still your little girl, Luc." Lucius seemed to deflate slightly as she spoke those words, as if his biggest fear had been revealed; indeed, that had been his most prominent worry after speaking with Julian. No longer was he worried he would hurt her, or that he was taking advantage of her. He'd made sure to scare Julian enough that he wouldn't dare. But the fear that his daughter was growing up far too quickly hadn't left him. "No matter how old she gets, she will still be your Princess," Narcissa continued. "Nothing and no one can change that. You two have a bond that I've never seen before. She loves you more than anything. You're not going to lose her."

After a moment or two, Lulus perched on the edge of their bed and ran his fingers through his hair, then pulled her close and buried his face in the crook of her neck. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and wrapped both arms around her waist. She massaged his scalp and pulled her fingers gently through his hair, then bent to press a swift kiss to the top of his head.

A soft knock at their door interrupted the silence, and Lucius looked up as Narcissa called, "come in."

Cassie stood in the doorway, snowflakes in her hair, cheeks rosy and slightly flushed, and eyes bright. She was smiling, beaming actually, and looked between them for a moment before she spoke. "I'm home. It's before ten. 9:55, actually."

"Did you have a good time?" Narcissa asked, still holding tightly to her husband.

Cassie's smile grew. "Yes. It was wonderful. I'll tell you about it in the morning, though, Mum. I'm exhausted. I was on my way to bed, actually, and just wanted to check in." A pause, and then, "Daddy? Are you all right?"

Lucius nodded and tapped Narcissa's hip, signaling for her to let him up. She did, and he made his way over to Cassie. "I'll walk you to your room, love," he said. "I'll be back in a moment, Cissa."

Narcissa hurried over to kiss Cassie's cheek and bid her goodnight, and then Lucius wrapped an arm around her and led her down the hall. She followed him quietly, waiting for him to speak.

"I can tell you're very happy with him," Lucius said slowly. "And that he treats you very well. I know... well, I know you wouldn't settle for anything less."

Looking up at him, Cassie nodded. "He does," she agreed. "He's sweet."

They reached Cassie's room too soon, and Lucius paused outside the door. He cupped her face in his hand, his thumb tracing her cheek. "You're sure about him?" he asked. "I mean, you're sure he deserves you?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm sure." She leaned into his touch slightly, nodding again.

Lucius pressed a lasting kiss to her forehead. "Then you have my blessing."

Cassie's eyes lit up, and she pulled back to look into his, a grin splitting across her face. "Really?! Oh, thank you, Daddy!" She jumped into his arms and he caught her easily, holding her tightly.

"Of course, Princess. If you're happy, I'm happy."

She kissed his cheek and buried her face in his shoulder. "I am happy. I promise. I... I love him. Very, very much."

"I know you do. I assume he told you the same, then?"

Cassie raised her head, eyebrows furrowed slightly. "How did you know?"

Lucius chuckled as he put her down. "He told me before you left."

Then she was rolling her eyes, as usual, and Lucius laughed again. "Of course, he told you before he even told me," she muttered.

"Well, at least he told you," he said. "I'm glad you had a good time, love. Go to bed, now. It's late." He kissed her head once more, then pushed her gently toward the door. "I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy. Thank you, again."

"Of course, Cassie. You know I'd do anything for you."

"I know. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, darling."


End file.
